bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Otto Rammstein
Otto Rammstein is a Quincy/Arrancar hybrid and a member of the Sternritter with the designation "B" Appearance Otto is a tall man with white long hair. His right eye is black and his left eye is light green. He can usually be seen wearing a white long coat that strongly resembles a lab coat. Personality Otto is a sadistic man. He enjoys to torture his victims and he performs cruel experiments on his prisioners and hostages. He has no respect for his enemies nor for his fellow Quincies. Otto is the kind of person who treats everyone he knows as trash. He sees them as nothing but tools and pawns that he can use to further his own goals. The only person he seems to show any sort of kindness and respect for is Eva Neudeshwank, a fellow Quincy. History Otto grew up with his Quincy mother. He was always interested in science and never fully embraced his Quincy heritage. Until one day his mother was killed by a Hollow. Before her death she told him about his father and his mixed blood. Otto joined the Vandenreich and eventually rose through the ranks of Sternritter. That's where he met Eva Neudeshwank. They became friends and where very close until Eva found out about Otto's lab and all the experiments his been doing. She broke off all ties with Otto. This lead Otto into depression and even more sadism. The next day Otto single handedly laid siege on Hueco Mundo. He was killed by an Espada named Sieg Hiertto. In his endevour Otto murdered 25 Arrancar and 5 Espada. Powers & Abilities Reishi Absorbtion: Otto can absorb spiritual energy and combine it with his own spiritual energy. Blut: An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels *'Blut Vene': Otto's Blut Vene is strong enough to take Ceros from multiple Arrancar at the same time. Hirenkyaku: is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet. SPIRIT WEAPON: Reishi Daggers: Otto can create weirdly shaped daggers and cast them at his opponent. The daggers aren't sharp enough to kill anyone, but that is not their purpose. The main purpose of the daggers is electricity conductors. Otto then converts his reishi into electricty and stuns or kills enemies. * Electricty Manipulation: Otto can convert his reishi into electricity and then manipulate it at will''' ' *'Letzt Blitzkrieg (Last Lightning War): Otto covers his body in electricity and moves at great speeds throughout the battlefields hitting as many enemies as he can. '''Hollowfication: Otto can call upon the powers of the Arrancar inside of him. The Hollowfication greatly increases his capabilites and gives him the power to shoot cero. Cero: Otto can fire a yellow Cero. Gran Ray Cero: A stronger version of Cero. Trivia *Otto's last name is a refrence to the band Rammstein *His personality resembles that of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. *The "B'' stands for Blitz (the german word for lightning)